Exo's Misadventures in CoD Zombies
by ExotheBoss
Summary: Leave a title suggestion please - -' Anyway, Exo heads off with a few new OC's into the zombie world. Will he be able to stop Sam, or was it Richtofen, or maybe even Maxis? Oh well, R
1. Chapter 1

_Ja, ja. A whole 'nother story. Whoopee. Yeah… I kinda realized that I suck at Gnat1-ing. XD Although I do have a gimmick. This week 'til next Tuesday, there will be an update a day. SO ENJOY IN MODERATION! Ps this is before KIU and Minecraft._

Exo woke up and went to the kitchen. It was a beautiful morning. He sat in the big, comfy, leather chair. He sipped the coffee he had made and stared at the city skyline. He was bored.

So he turned to his big screen TV and turned on his Xbox.

Suddenly, he got a blinding headache.

"AHHH!" he screamed and fell to the floor. He clenched the carpet in agony.

He groaned and snarled.

"Where are you?!" he shouted to no one in particular. He kept shouting that phrase. He got quieter and quieter until he was mumbling the phrase. He passed out from pain or maybe something else.

He woke up strapped into a chair in a faded white tee shirt with suspicious red stains and dirty jeans. He was sweating and his head was cloudy.

"He's awake," said a deep voice that was scrambled. He looked up and saw a silhouette of a figure in a booth above.

"Boss, I know it's you! My headache's gone!" Exo shouted up to the figure in the booth.

"Ugh, why can't I have any fun making references?" said the voice, now undisguised and clearly The Boss'.

Exo shook his arms violently until he broke out of his bonds.

"Now, now, Exo. We can't have any of that," said The Boss.

Exo felt nauseous for a second and the room changed into something else.

(Ok don't rage at me. This is my idea of a character.)

A girl with black hair that looked a lot like Viridi and wore a black dress with combat boots appeared at a desk. She smiled evilly when she saw Exo.

"So, you've brought me another player?" the girl said with a German accent.

The Boss said something in another language, probably German.

The girl nodded.

"I have some others that will accompany him," she said and four other humans appeared in an unconscious state.

"Ah yes, but what about the American, Russian, Jap, and German?" The boss asked.

"Um… Zhey are busy at zhe moment," the girl said while hitting a button that said 'start wave'.

"Wait, are you talking about-"

"Yes, I am now bye-bye," The Boss said while pushing him into the purple portal. He fell into the void, while a demon girl giggled evilly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BYE BYE!"

_EOC! Cliffhanger. Yayz. I think I'll enjoy this story. Please tell me someone got these references. I will feel stupid if no one does. Have to go now. I must chase my sister as she is shining a laser at me while I'm typing this senten- GODANGIT STOP! _


	2. Nacht Der Untoten

_Time to type. I'm in a good mood after (finally) slaying the enderdragon. Anyway, enough Minecraft crap. Let's get on with the goodies. I MAY or MAY NOT accept OC's for this story. I don't know you guys can tell me what you think in reviews. Enjoy!_

Exo fell through the void and landed on the hard floor. Someone was shouting nearby.

"There he is! Get him up!" said a deep voice. Exo felt himself hauled to his feet.

"Is he lucid?" said a voice with a British-accent. Someone slapped Exo and the world cleared and came into focus.

In front of him were two people. One was a woman and the other was a man.

The man had dark chocolate skin, black sunglasses that prevented Exo from seeing his eyes, and was a in blood-stained SWAT uniform. The body-armor was torn and the letters 'S' and 'A' were worn away. He was looking around with a pistol in his hands.

The woman was in surgeon scrubs complete with the mask, had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was frowning at Exo. She also had a pistol and looked like she had butchered her patients.

"You okay, boss?" she asked him. She had the British-accent.

"Um, are you taking to me?" Exo asked the blonde.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't know," the surgeon said.

"We're you're bodyguards," said the guy holding him up. He had a Spanish accent.

The guy with the Spanish accent wore jeans, leather cowboy boots, a T-shirt that said 'Viva la Mako', a bandana covered his hair, and he had a holstered pistol. He had bright blue eyes, black hair that poked out from under the bandana, and what appeared to be twitching hands.

"That black _Cucuy _ summoned us to assist you," said the Spaniard.

"Why would he give me help? I'm fine on my own," Exo protested.

"The she-devil that you saw before you ended up here tried to attack your boss. She summoned zombies and they attacked the city. He summoned us into existence and ordered us to help you," the SWAT guy explained.

Before Exo could ask another question, a chorus of moans and howls began.

"Here they come…" said Samantha's voice. She started to giggle demonically.

"Hostiles in bound!" the SWAT guy said going over to a boarded up window.

"Hack and slash, boys," said the surgeon.

"They want another round of me?" the Spaniard said cockily. The SWAT member threw Exo a pistol. He looked out through a boarded window and saw the _untoten._ The undead in NASDP uniforms walked marched forward with glowing eyes.

Behind him, pistols cracked as his bodyguards fired at the zombies. Exo did the same, racking up kills. He felt himself getting stronger with every hit. Soon, our heroes were out of ammunition and using combat knifes against the undead.

The SWAT guy and the Spaniard boarded up windows while the surgeon tried to push a heavy door open.

"It's no use! I can't open it!" she cried after a few minutes of trying. Exo walked over and pressed on the door. It swung open easily. Even though he used little effort to open the door, he felt himself get weaker.

"Never mind, Exo had enough points," the surgeon called out, "By the way, I'm Doctor Ellington, but you can call me Holly."

Exo shook her hand and looked at the other two. They were ready to move on. Maybe this adventure wouldn't be so bad after all.

_EOC_

_Again I'm taking long to update. I have another excuse but I won't insult my readers with it. Anyway, I will update this in a bit. If you like how I write please check out my othertf stories and/or follow me so you can see when they're updated. Peace off. Keep Readin'!_


End file.
